


Run After Me

by dragontara



Series: Run [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry, Bonding, Bottom Draco, Creature Fic, Dominant Harry, M/M, Protective Harry, Sequel, Werewolf Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is on the run – again – and Harry has to find him before it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run After Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my fic Run With Me, written for Capitu.
> 
> Betaed by lovely gusx217.

**RUN AFTER ME**

 

“What the hell is happening in here?” Draco’s furious voice filled the air and caused the celebrating crowd to turn silent. “Potter, is this your way of celebrating winning a Quidditch game? I better leave you to it, then.” Draco sneered, turning on his heel and stiffly marching out of the Gryffindor common room.

 

Harry groaned in despair. Draco had been behaving oddly these past few days, watching Harry like a hawk and acting unusually jealous and possessive. Now he had arrived at the party right on time to see Harry hugging Ginny as he was congratulating her for winning the game.

 

As the others in the common room resumed their partying, Harry made his excuses and left. He needed to find Draco and explain, before Draco got too upset for Harry to do anything about it. Draco was probably reacting to the approaching full moon, and that might explain his behaviour. Nevertheless, Harry needed to find him and assure him that he had nothing to worry about. Ginny was just a friend, just like the other Weasleys and Hermione, and Harry had eyes only for Draco when it came to his love life.

 

Harry hurried to their own quarters only to find that Draco wasn’t there. Next he strode towards the Slytherin common room, where Draco used to hang out with Blaise and Pansy when he was angry at Harry, or when he needed some Slytherin comfort after spending too much time around the Gryffindors.

 

Sometimes Harry was exasperated at how much drama their relationship contained, but even though he occasionally wished for a peaceful life with Draco, he wouldn’t change a minute of their relationship. Draco with all his snarkiness, witty humour and cutting remarks was actually fun to have around, and when they were alone, Draco was a perfect lover – albeit a little bossy sometimes – for Harry.

 

Harry knocked on the door outside the Slytherin common room, and a small first year student answered the door. The seriousness of the situation became clear for Harry when asking for Draco, the student called Pansy to the door.

 

Pansy sneered at Harry, her expression hostile. “What do you want, Potter?”

 

“I need to talk to Draco. Is he here?”

 

“He is, but he doesn’t want to talk to you. Go back to snogging the Weaselette.”

 

“Wait a minute, I wasn’t snogging anyone! Let me in, I need to see Draco,” Harry demanded.

 

“Not going to happen, Potter. Now, go away.” At that Pansy shut the door, leaving an angry Harry standing helplessly outside.

 

Harry cursed and turned to go back to their quarters. Draco would come back when he had calmed a bit. On the other hand, Pansy wouldn’t encourage him to come back too soon, because she hated Harry. She hated that he had taken Draco away from her and the other Slytherins, even though Harry had never wanted Draco to abandon his friends. Quite the opposite; Harry wanted occasionally to hang out with his Gryffindor friends, and although Hermione and Ron had welcomed Draco to join them, Draco usually preferred to join his own friends, and Harry encouraged him to keep his Slytherin friends close.

 

Sometimes Harry wondered what it would take for him to get Pansy to accept him and his bonding with Draco. He wanted Draco to be happy, and he thought that befriending Draco’s friends would be a good start. Pansy wasn’t giving up easily, though, and she detested everything Harry had tried to do to get into civilized terms with her. But the most important thing was, that she was a trusted friend for Draco and that counted more than her acceptance of Harry.

 

The night fell, but there was still no sign of Draco. Harry sat on the windowsill of their third floor quarters, looking outside at the darkening grounds of Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest was already calling him, but he waited for the full moon and Draco’s transfiguration, so they could run together as they always did. Now, though, Harry wasn’t so sure anymore. The full moon was tomorrow, and Draco was nowhere to be seen.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

The next morning, Harry arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast bleary eyed and exhausted. Draco hadn’t shown up all night, and Harry had stayed awake through the night worrying about him. Draco had never done this before. Yes, of course he had sulked more often than not, and avoided Harry for several hours, but never before had he stayed away overnight. He must have been really upset this time.

 

Harry noticed that Draco wasn’t sitting at the Slytherin table either, but Pansy and Blaise were there in their usual places. He rushed over to them, but Pansy didn’t even share a glance at him. Blaise, on the other hand, glanced over his shoulder at Harry.

 

“Hey Potter, where’s Draco?” Blaise asked and looked around the Great Hall.

 

“That’s what I was wondering too. I thought he was with you,” Harry said worriedly. That made Pansy raise her head and look at Harry.

 

“Wait, Draco didn’t come back to you last night?” Pansy all but screeched.

 

“He didn’t come back all night. What time did he leave you?”

 

“I think it was just before midnight. Where did he go? What if something has happened to him? We need to find him!” Pansy was nearly panicking and jumped up. Harry cursed and started towards the doors of the Great Hall, Pansy and Blaise in tow.

 

“You two, go search the dungeons, I’ll search upstairs,” Harry ordered and ran up the stairs. He went straight back to their quarters to fetch the Marauder’s Map. He quickly opened it and perused for any sign of Draco. There wasn’t any. There was only one place in Hogwarts where Draco could be without seeing him in the map, and that was the Room of Requirement. Well, the Chamber of Secrets was another place that didn’t appear on the map, but Harry doubted Draco would be there. Harry stuffed the map into his robes pocket and took off towards the 7th floor and Room of Requirement. There was only one way to find out if Draco was there.

 

Harry reached the 7th floor panting from his running. He had to catch his breath before he could properly walk three times past the wall, where the door to the Room of Requirement would appear. He tried several times and tried several different ways of asking for Draco, but the door refused to appear. Frustratedly Harry slammed his fist to the wall and cursed when a sharp pain shot through his hand.

 

So, Draco wasn’t hiding in the Room of Requirement. Where next? Harry ran down the stairs and caught up with Pansy and Blaise at the top of the stairs leading to the dungeons.

 

“He’s not there, we looked everywhere,” Blaise announced as soon as Harry came into sight.

 

“He’s not in the castle at all,” Harry told them. “We need to look outside. You two take the grounds, I’ll ask also Ron and Hermione to go with you. I’ll take the Forbidden Forest. There’s some places where he could have gone.”

 

On his way out, Harry stopped by the Great Hall for Ron and Hermione, and also Greg volunteered to join the search party. Greg offered to come with Harry to the Forbidden Forest, but Harry declined. The Forest was too dangerous for the others, but Harry was perfectly safe in his Animagus form. Draco, on the other hand, hadn’t transformed yet, so Harry was worried about how he had survived, if he had gone there in his human form.

 

When the others scattered around the grounds, Harry launched himself into the woods and transformed into his Animagus form, continuing his search as a black wolf. He headed towards the clearing, where he and Draco had met the first time in their animal forms. He loped with long strides, effortlessly leaping over obstacles in his determined haste to find Draco as soon as possible. When he arrived at the clearing, he had his hopes up, but Draco wasn’t there. Harry sniffed around the clearing, but there weren’t any fresh scent marks of Draco anywhere.

 

Urged by his stinging disappointment at not finding Draco yet, Harry tried a different approach. He stilled all his movements and concentrated on his senses. He listened, opened his mind and sense of smell, and completely focused on Draco. At first he didn’t sense anything out of order, not a sound or scent, but then something reached the edge of his mind, like a flutter of a familiar feeling. He couldn’t name it, but when he concentrated on recognizing the feeling, all he could see in the back of his mind was Draco. Somehow he knew then that Draco was in the Forest, but he had no idea where. His nose and hearing didn’t offer any hints so far, so he decided to rely on the feeling.

 

Harry rounded the clearing listening to his senses, and on one side of the clearing the fluttering feeling of Draco felt stronger than on the other sides. He followed his instinct away from the clearing, all the while trying to sense where the feel of Draco was stronger and where it weakened. He moved slowly, focusing at Draco, and letting his instincts lead him forward. It took a couple of hours for him to reach the first fresh scent mark from Draco, and by then he was near the cave, where they had spent so many nights in their animal forms.

 

Harry froze. He could clearly sense and smell Draco nearby, but there were also other scents and that made Harry’s neck hair stand on end. There were scents of Acromantulas all around the place – what were they doing so far away from their territory? Harry was instantly on alert; he knew the Acromantulas and how dangerous and unpredictable they were. He was comforted by the fact that he was Hagrid’s protégé and that usually protected him against all the beasts Hagrid knew residing in The Forbidden Forest. However, Hagrid wasn’t here at the moment, and Harry had someone else to protect this time. Someone who Harry was ready to protect at all costs.

 

Harry arrived at the cave. He tried to go inside, but it was heavily warded; the first sign of Draco, hopefully safely inside the wards. Harry transformed back into his human form and tried to find a way to reach Draco through the wards. He didn’t want to break through the wards in case there were Acromantulas nearby; right now Draco was safer inside the cave.

 

"Draco, can you hear me? It's me, Harry. Are you alright?" Harry called in a low voice. There was no answer.

 

Harry tried louder, “Draco, answer me! Are you alright?”

 

“Go away,” came a muffled answer. Harry felt a warm wave of relief washing through him; Draco was there and obviously unharmed.

 

“Draco, listen to me, stay inside the cave, there are Acromantulas around here. It’s not…” Harry’s voice trailed off when he heard a sudden crash coming from behind the large boulder next to the cave. A huge Acromantula came into sight, followed by several others. Harry took a defiant stance and pointed his wand at the giant spider.

 

"Stay away," he snarled at the Acromantulas. The leader of the spider army only clicked his dreadful pincers and came closer.

 

“I mean it! One step closer and I’ll cast curses they don’t teach in Hogwarts!”

 

The leader stopped and focused all of his eight eyes on Harry.

 

“So, it is young Potter. What are you doing in our Forest?”

 

“This isn’t your territory, go back to your own land,” Harry growled in response.

 

“Step aside, young Potter, we have nothing against you. There’s someone else in that cave that we are after this time.”

 

“Oh, no you don’t. The human in that cave belongs to me, and you won’t harm him in any way. He’s my mate, and he’s under the same protection that I am.” Harry stepped in front of the cave entrance and raised his wand.

 

The Acromantula slid to the left to a better position and scowled at Harry. Harry found it quite unsettling being scowled at by eight eyes.

 

“This human intruded upon our territory and he has to pay the price. He belongs to us. Step aside.”

 

“Don’t you dare touch him. As I said, he’s mine, my bonded mate, and thus he’s under my protection. You will not harm him. You will respect the agreement made by Aragog and Hagrid.”

 

“Aragog is dead. We have new allegiances now. My patience is wearing thin. Step aside, young Potter, or you will get hurt.”

 

“Hagrid is alive so the agreement is still valid. You have no right to attack anyone who’s under his protection. My mate has earned Hagrid’s protection by bonding with me. If you try to attack him, you will attack me as well, and that will make it a double violation against the agreement. Don’t think you’ll get away with it. Hagrid has been a great support for you at all times, and you don’t want to test his loyalty. Besides, if something happens to me or my bondmate, there will be severe consequences. The Ministry will make you pay for that, trust me. Is it worth it?” Harry was getting desperate, but he was not letting it show.

 

The Acromantula stood still, obviously considering his options. The others behind him were getting impatient and clicked their pincers greedily. Harry was nervous. If the Acromantula chose not to listen to him, he would have to protect himself and Draco with some Unforgivables. General spells wouldn’t work well enough with these beasts.

 

After a long, nerve-wrecking silence the Acromantula bent his head slightly and sighed.

 

“Very well, young Potter. I’m not pleased, but I will let you and your mate go this time. However, heed the warning; next time we will not be this kind. If you enter our territory one more time, it will be your last.”

 

With that the Acromantulas turned and left, heading back to where they had come from. Harry sighed in relief and leaned against the boulder next to the cave. The adrenaline left his system leaving him drained and exhausted. He rubbed his face with his hand and called wearily, “You can come out now, Draco.”

 

“No. I will come out when I feel like it. You accomplished your daily saviour deed so you can go back to your girlfriend now.” Draco’s muffled voice was defiant.

 

“Draco, what makes you think that I’d need a girlfriend when I have you? Merlin knows, you alone are more than a handful. Stop sulking and come out, please.”

 

“I’m not sulking! I just don’t want to see your ugly face right now. As a matter of fact, I don’t want to see your ugly face ever again, especially if it’s snogging that slutty Weaselette. So, do me a favour and fuck off!”

 

“Draco, please, there’s no one else but you - we are bonded, remember? I wouldn’t want anyone else but you, anyways. You were the one fighting against the bonding in the first place, not me. Come out now, or I’ll have to break your wards and come in to get you.”

 

“Don’t you dare! You staying out and me staying in is just fine, thank you very much! Now leave me alone, will you?”

 

"Not going to happen, love," Harry grumbled and concentrated his magic to break through Draco’s wards. They shattered, and Harry lunged into the cave. He wasn’t quite prepared for the welcome he got, because all of a sudden he had a whirlwind of a blond wizard attacking him, pummeling him with fists and kicking him quite painfully in the shins.

 

Harry bore it for a moment, letting Draco get his anger out of his system, but finally he snapped.

 

“Stop it, Draco!” Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco to stop his flailing, but Draco’s kicks were still hitting their target. “I said… stop… it, dammit!” Harry grunted when one particularly nasty kick landed on his ankle.

 

Draco wasn’t giving up, though. “You fucking cheater, playing around with her… I’ll hex her. You are mine! But first, I’ll show you… umph..”

 

Harry couldn’t help himself and crashed his mouth over Draco’s to silence him, and the kiss was far from gentle. It was full of demand, anger and passionate lust, and when Draco reciprocated in kind, Harry felt all the reasonable thoughts fly out of his head. Draco was so enticing when he was angry, and more possessive than Harry had ever seen him before.

 

Draco ground his already hard erection against Harry and started to rip off their clothes. Harry went with the flow; he couldn’t have stopped it anyway, he was so aroused and wanted nothing but to bury himself into his hot-tempered mate as soon as possible. Draco writhed and moaned against him, pulling him down onto the floor and then on top of him, all the time grinding against Harry. When Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, Harry barely had time to cast a lubrication charm before Draco speared himself on Harry’s cock.

 

Harry tensed; he had never been this impatient before, and he was afraid that he’d hurt Draco. However, Draco had other plans; he pulled Harry deeper inside him with his legs and started thrusting upwards to get Harry to move. That made Harry finally let go and throw caution aside. He took a firm grip of Draco’s hips and started ramming into him with long and hard thrusts. Draco moaned and arched his back, and Harry panted his arousal with fiery whispers into Draco’s ear.

 

“Fuck… I want you so much… you’re mine, Draco… remember that… no one else will ever touch you… and… no one compares to you… you’re mine!”

 

Draco opened his eyes to give Harry a blazing glance and reached up with his hand to pull Harry into a heated kiss.

 

“And… you are mine, Potter, don’t you ever forget that,” he whispered against Harry’s lips. Harry claimed his lips greedily again as a response to the statement. Harry’s pace started to falter and turn erratic, when the heat pooled in his groin, and he neared his climax. It took only one hard thrust to push Draco over the edge, Harry eagerly following him.

 

Afterwards, when they were laying side by side, trying to catch their breaths and racing hearts, Harry turned his head to look at his mate.

 

“I better send a Patronus to the others and tell them that I found you.”

 

“You had others searching for me, too?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? I was worried about you, you know. I thought that we agreed that you wouldn't run away from me anymore, didn’t we?” Harry frowned.

 

Draco smirked. “Well, I decided that it’s much more fun if _you_ would run after _me_ , as it should be, _mate_.”

 

The End


End file.
